Their Children
by CrownOfLeaves
Summary: Hermione Granger returns to Hogwarts for her last year along with her friends as head girl. Then Draco Malfoy happened. One night Hermione wakes up to three children claiming to be her and Malfoy's children. Still after the war, darkness still lies.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger boarded the express for her final 7th year of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Or more likely, 8th. She was unbelievably happy McGonagall offered those who couldn't be there during the war, their deserved year. And she had also gotten head girl ! Most weren't surprised, but this uplifted her spirits more than anything. Harry and Ron didn't want to go back, they wanted to complete their auror training. But knowing Hermione and Ginny, they were the most annoying nagging girls in the world, they gave in. Especially with Hermione stressing how much of an importance education is.

" Hermione ! " she heard. It was Ginny Weasley, brother of best friend Ronald Weasley, and current girlfriend of best friend Harry Potter (the boy who had lived twice now). The war had ended, and the light side became champions. Coming out of this war, they became stronger then ever before. Including Neville, that clumsy boy who always doubted why he was in Gryfindor.

" Yes?" She snapped out of her daze.

" You've been acting like Luna. Always pondering and stuff. Has she rubbed off on you?" Nudging at the blonde girl sitting across from them in a trance with a smile. Ron just stared at Luna wondering how in the world they were all friends. Harry and Neville looked at Hermione, worried. She laughed at their concerned faces.

" You guys, I'm fine. I'm actually really happy. Going back to Hogwarts is like, going back home." She gave them a reassuring smile. But was she happy? After the war, she went back to Australia, to remove her parent's memory charms. She later found out they had died in a car crash. She was a mess, and absolutely devastated.

" You're lucky Hermione. If we weren't going back to Hogwarts, Harry and I would've nagged you to come live with us at Grimmauld Place." Neville narrowed his eyes.

" He's right Hermione. There are still a few death eaters out there. We're concerned for your safety." Luna snapped out of her reverie, Ginny nodded silently with her eyes prodding her.

" I can take care of myself, we've all been through a lot. I'll think about it okay?" Harry nodded with a grin. At the beginning of the train ride, their compartment was already filled with smiles and laughter, but they were soon disturbed by their door opening.

" Well, if it isn't the boy who just refuses to die? And the others. " The blonde pale boy sneered. Behind him was his best friend, Blaise Zabini who just nodded at them.

" Sod off Malfoy, you're not wanted here." Ginny glared.

" Now now Weaslette, must we be so impolite?" Zabini smirked.

" You don't deserve at least a bertie botts bean full of kindness." Ginny retorted.

" Get your ruddy pale arse out of here and find yourself another compartment Malfoy." Surprised at such words, everyone gaped at Hermione who kept reading her book.

" Watch it mudblood." Malfoy glared. Hermione snorted, and closed her book.

" And what? What would you do that would make me so scared of _you_? " She raised her eyebrows at him. He stayed silent, and she went back to her book.

He closed the compartment door with a loud slam, and they heard a yell " STUPID MUDBLOOD GRANGER!" After witnessing Hermione stunning Malfoy silent, everyone burst into laughter.

" Good one Mione ! " Ronald still bursting out with laughter, while his face turned an ugly shade of green as he ate a bogey bertie bott flavored bean.

* * *

Once Draco and Blaise found an apartment, Blaise bursted into laughter and pointed at him.

" Shut the fuck up Blaise."

" You should've seen you face. The way Granger told you off. She's a mudblood, but still. You can't help wonder why she isn't in slytherin. Intelligent and mean."

" You should've stuck up for me, Zabini." He spat.

" Aww Drake. Don't be like that. Besides, I don't interfere with Potter's gang. You however have this fondness for destroying their spirits and riling them up." Draco smirked at that.

" Of course. It's the light of my life when coming to Hogwarts."

" Where's the rest of the slytherins?"

" Dunno. Pansy's probably off with Greengrass and the other girls. Goyle and Nott are probably finding the trolley for sweets."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two.

" I miss him." Blaise said quietly.

" We all do." Draco sighed, slumped in his seat. " But we all know Goyle does the most. They done everything together."

" The past is the past. Crabbe will always be with us. Always... No matter, how was your summer?"

" Surprisingly? Good. Having the Dark Lord dead and not invading my house is quite a feeling. My mother's been happier as well. She's literally humming and singing. She's redecorating as well. It's a bit weird. And father. He's okay I guess. Still trying to gain the Malfoy status back, but I know he's relieved. So it's been well really. What about yours?"

" Well. Mum's on to husband #5 now. That's basically it." Draco raised his eyebrow at the sham of his mother.

" Spectacular."

" Oh, and congratulations on head boy." Blaise said with not much of a care in the world. Draco shrugged.

" It's good to be back." Blaise said sarcastically. Draco nodded and dozed off into sleep.

* * *

Halfway to Hogwarts, Hermione had to leave the compartment along with the prefects to meet the headmaster. She was awarded head girl, and was thrilled ! So who was headboy? Harry said he wasn't. So she was now utterly clueless. Walking in to the compartment where they would meet McGonagall, she saw Malfoy. Then she had finally realized.

" **YOU** ?" They both face each other with their fingers shaking at one another.

" How did YOU of ALL people get head boy ? " Hermione asked with a glare.

" You're not the only intelligent person in this daft school, Granger." That sneer of his would never get old. Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully.

" Was that a compliment?" He scoffed at her.

" Of course not." The compartment door opened and all the prefects sat themselves down. After McGonagall discussed the rules, she left for the heads to talk to the prefects.

" How the hell did you manage to earn head boy? " Ron had rudely asked.

" Unlike you weaselbee, its called having a brain and the malfoy charm. You however have no charm, or a brain as a matter of fact. Not anyone from your blood traitor of a fam-"

" YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SLIMEY GREASY HAIRED FERRET- " Ron lunged at him finding Hermione blocking his path.

" RON. NO. He's not worth it. I've made head girl, and I do not want to dock points from our own house ! " Hermione said stubbornly.

" Seems like the Mudblood finally takes an understanding of who her superiors are, but I can fight my own battles Granger." Everyone rolled their eyes at his arrogance.

" Don't make me laugh ferret." She looked disbelievingly at the blonde. He returned a glare to her. Once the prefects left, she noticed his eyes exploring her body. She took her robes and tried covering herself head to toe.

" Pervert."

" You changed mudblood. You actually look. Female." It was true though. Her hair had tamed and left waves here and there. She definitely filled out and gotten prettier. He stepped closer to her.

" What are you doing? " She said backing away.

" Do I scare you Mudblood?" He asked leaning in closely. An overpowering scent filled his nose. What the fuck was that? Was it some flower of some sort? That flower yes..it was a color too..some bimbo in his year was named after it..ahhh yes. _Lavenders_. He recalled smelling them from his mother's garden. She broke him out of his thoughts.

" You should get a new insult book Malfoy. Mudblood is getting a tad old, don't you think?" Malfoy's face hardened. This time she leaned in, her mouth millimeters away from his ear.

" And _Never_, will I be scared of you." With that, she left the compartment.

" Don't be so sure of yourself, Granger."

* * *

REEDITED ! REVIEW REVIEW ;D


	2. Chapter 2

After Draco and Hermione's interesting meeting, they departed in their separate ways. Finally arriving, the Gryffindors greeted Hagrid but not for long, since he had first years to take to the boats. The eigth years had to take the thestral drawn carriages. Most of the eight years were amazed at the creatures, since they never noticed them back in their fifth year. Mostly everyone has already witnessed death, and it'd be really rare for them to be invisible any longer.

" They're beautiful aren't they?" Hermione petted the creatures nose.

" I think they're ugly beasts if you ask me." Ron butted in.

" Well I didn't asked you, now did I?" Hermione snapped. Harry and Seamus snickered.

Hermione watched as the slytherins hesitated to climb in with the creepy looking beast dragging it. She giggled at the sight when one thestral started chewing on Malfoy's robes. Malfoy heard her and gestured to her with his stupid pale finger. I guess the war certainly hasn't changed him.

" C'mon you guys, we're all hungry I suppose. Let's go home" Neville said excitedly.

* * *

" Merlin ! How much more of this can I take?" Ron banged his head against the Gryffindor table.

" Ron, come on. She's almost done." Harry nudged.

" Look Harry , I know you were able to go without breakfast, lunch and dinner with a cupboard for a room, but that's _you_ ! I however, am a growing boy." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, but understanding. Ginny and Hermione shared looks of disgust. Boys.

" Oh and congratulations to the Head boy and girl, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger ! Please meet me outside the Great Hall after you eat. And now, let the feast begin." McGonnagall flicked her wand, and delicious food filled all four house tables.

" YES. FINALLY."

* * *

Over at the slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were making fun at the first years.

" You think that body of his is gonna grow to balance that big arse head of his?"

" What is that weird looking contraption covering that girl's teeth? It looks like some metal of some sort. It's absolutely hideous. How would a boy snog her while her teeth are locked in that? "

" Look ! It's another Ginger ! But it's not a Weasley surprisingly. About time they stopped reproducing anyways."

" Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Draco and Blaise looked up to find a girl with a black haired bob with a big grin.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the daft cow we confide our trust in." Draco smirked. They both laughed and shared hugs with each other.

" How are you boys?" She took a seat across from them. They both replied with grunts. She shook her head at them. Boys. Looking up, the boys noticed Pansy waving at someone.

Draco saw the only person waving back was Granger.

" Who are you waving at?" He narrowed his eyes as she innocently looked at him.

" Granger." Nearly everyone at the table spit their food out.

'' WHAT?"

" You heard me."

" Mudblood Granger ?" She gave him a glare.

" Really Draco? Still on to prejudices?"

" When were you all friendly with Granger?" Blaise said in disbelief.

" Is it so weird I wanted to start over?" She glared at the two and the other eavesdropping slytherins.

" Yes. I disapprove of this ! " Draco hissed.

" Then you go and disapprove. We're not that friendly, just. Civil. You should try it."

" The day I become civil is the day Potter's stupid scar disappears." He glared over at the Gryffindor table. He noticed Granger catch his glare, and return it.

* * *

After the feast, the heads met McGongagall and she led them to a portrait of two men who were glaring at eachother.

" This is the entrance to your chambers. This man in the red, is Godric Gryffindor."

" How do you do?" He bowed to the two heads. Granger smiled up at him. While Malfoy sneered.

" And this is Salazar Slytherin." The man in the green did not greet them, but acknowledged Draco with a nod. McGonnagall shook her head disapprovingly at the slytherins.

" The password is Lunctum quod Diversitas. I hope it's to your liking." And they watched as she bustled away. As Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, Draco pushed past her and looked around tapping his foot.

" It's satisfactory."

" What are you talking about? It's amazing." She said twirling taking in the green and gold colors. Draco rolled his eyes at her. She stood there admiring just the common room for 5 minutes. She was then disrupted by a loud manly screech.

" YOU'RE SHITTING ME." She heard his yell from upstairs.

" What is it ?" She asked curiously following his voice.

" WE'RE SHARING A BATHROOM. This school has gone to the dogs, I swear. My father will hear about this."

" Don't feel too disgusted Malfoy. I'm not that bad." Hermione whispered.

" Ha. Mudbloods are a disgrace to the wizarding world Granger. You don't deserve to be a witch. You don't deserve to have magic. Think about what I said. Have a nice night Mudblood, with some of the death eaters hanging around, have your wand in your pocket. " He winked at her and shut the door to his room.

" Urghhhh. That foul-" She stomped her foot and slammed the door to her room.

* * *

As Hermione walked to potions the next day, she felt someone shove her knocking her and her books on the floor.

" Well , what do you know? It's the Mudblood. You know. This is where you should be. On the floor. Groveling near my feet." Malfoy said arrogantly with his cronies snickering behind him. Zabini just stared at her on the floor as if he really couldn't care. Not wanting to look weak in front of Malfoy, she stood up and smoothed herself down. She glared at Malfoy, and spat at his shiny expensive leather shoes.

I dont think you get the idea filth. You stay down there, and make my shoes spit free clean and shiny. " He said disgustingly with a hint of a smirk. Hermione did not want to cause a fight, so she took her wand and cast a spell that made her books gather off the floor, stack on to another and follow her into potions. She sat herself next to Neville.

" Hey Hermione. You look a bit red. And a bit angry. I'll stop talking. " Neville worried Hermione might start on him

" No. Its fine Neville. I'm just flustered and frusterated about cold blood over there" nodding her head in Malfoy's direction.

" Ah. Well just ignore him Mione. He's nothing but trouble. " Neville reassured her.

"LONGBOTTOM. 5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class. Another 5 points for not having your ink pot out. " Snape glared. The Slytherins laughed and snickered, while the Gryffindors glared.

" Now. We will review all the potions you have been taught ever since first year. Since this school has been more about house unities lately, I have assigned you partners from different houses. I will name them. Listen up, will you. Or you'll lose points. "

" Potter and Greengrass."

" Weasley and Parkinson." Ron twitched and Pansy sniffed her nose in the air.

" Goyle and Longbottom." Neville's eyes widened.

" Zabini and Brown." and Snape's monotonic voice droned on until the very last names of the list.

" Malfoy and Granger." He droned out as loudly as he could. " They thought it'd be a good idea to keep the heads partners at all times." he continued with malice in his voice.

" Professor? Is it possible if I could switch partners? Im afraid Granger here will mess up this project and my outstanding grades in this class, and I can't have that."

" EXCUSE-" Hermione yelled ready to slap the sickly blonde out of his hair.

" You're excused." He said with a flick of his wrist as if she were a fly, waiting impatiently for Snape's response.

" No, Mr. Malfoy. That is final." Snape gave the two a sneer. Draco glared at his once favorite teacher.

" Go and sit with your partners. This counts as two projects. There will also be a presentation. You each will be given a potion to write about. I have a jar here with fluttering sheets of paper, and when I release them, they will go to whatever pair they desire. " He then released them , and the papers began fluttering off. All the boys were acting like gorillas trying to catch one up in the air. None of them were successful.

" My father will be hearing about this. " she ignored him. And she found a paper that had flew into her hands. She unfolded it and it wrote " Amortentia. " Hermione grinned because they had just learned this the last year with Slughorn, but then she thought about working with Malfoy, and she went back to a frown.

Malfoy snatched the paper from her hands .

" Amortentia ! HA. This will be easy." He lied back in his chair, with his hands behind his head and his feet up on Hermione's side on the table. Harry gave her a look of pity. Hermione looked as if her day could'nt possibly get any worse. But then again, she was living with Malfoy.

* * *

REEDITED ! Revieww :)


	3. Chapter 3

" Did you see Snape? He's like as cold more than ever now. Pairing me with Parkinson. What's the world coming to? " Ron complained.

" Ronald please. Its surprising that you find Snape even colder. Snape gets Colder every year. Besides. I've got the worst slytherin of all. I've got Draco. And Pansy isn't all too bad, " Hermione stated.

" Wait a minute. Since when were you on a first name basis with Malfoy and Parkinson?'' Ron growled. It took Harry a moment to realize it to. " Yeaa Hermione." He agreed.

" What ever do you mean?" Hermione said innocently.

" Well anyways, you boys are going to Hogsmeade this week right? I fancy myself a butterbeer." she changed the topic.

" Yeh. Just three of us, having a good time, knowing that there won't be anything dark and tragic that will happen in our lives. That would feel a bit off wouldn't it?" Harry smiled.

" Duh" Ron's face made them burst into laughter. He looked as if it was the most stupidest question Harry asked. Ron clapped him in the back, and Hermione gave a warm smile.

" Oh well thats just disgusting. Why don't all three of you get a room? Take your stupid boyfriends and try not to do it in public again, Granger." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione then walked up to him, but he still did overpower her since he was a good few feet taller than her. And she stubbed him on his toe, with her heel, and walked away.

" SHITT ! MUDBLOOD, DONT YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Draco took out his wand, Ron and Harry also took out their wands, but Professor Flitwick came bustling down the hallway giving them a glare.

* * *

" That stupid mudblood. Her heel weighs exactly like an elephant. She broke it . I can't even heal it. I'm not gonna walk around the school limping." Draco put his foot up on the table, in the slytherin common room. " You think this is funny?" Draco sneered at Blaise Zabini.

" Haha. Pipe down mate. Don't you see it?" Blaise continued laughing.

" What exactly is there to see but my bulging red toe? " Draco said giving a face.

" Sexual tension."

" WHAT? SEXUA- ! What in the world Blaise? ME AND MUDBLOOD GRANGER WILL NEVER EVER HAVE ANY SEXUA-I CANT EVEN SAY IT. "

" Draco. I was playing you mate. But you have to admit. You quarrel like an old couple. "

" Yeh? Well its not like I like her like the way you do with the weaselette blood traitor." Draco grunted.

" Shut your trap . She's dating Potter. Besides, I just wanna shag her. " Blaise glared.

" Though you can't help but wonder Draco, what the Mudblood has gotten under all those baggy school robes." He added. Draco gave him a look of disgust.

" As if I'd want to."

" She's quite nice looking, if you ask me."

" Well I didn't Blaise. So fuck off." Draco snapped. Blaise raised his hands as if backing off.

* * *

After her little encounter with Malfoy, she went to the library and began to continue with her daily schedule.

" Hey Hermione ! " Luna's blonde hair bouncing while she walked to her table and took a seat.

" Luna . How was your day? " Hermione gave a small smile.

" Good I guess. I heard yours went terrific. I heard you gave Malfoy a huge ugly bump on his toe. Way to go Mione ! " Luna exclaimed.

" Thanks Luna. I didnt think I hurt him that bad. " Hermione said suddenly feeling guilty.

" Oh. Don't feel bad. I healed one of those before. Turned out all swell if you ask me. " Luna said.

" Oh. Do you wanna be a healer after Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

" I might. Well, I'm gonna go and hand out some quibblers. Would you like to help?"

" Maybe another time Luna. " Hermione said nervously.

" Ohhh. Alrighty then. " Luna smiled and waved.

Hermione waited until she heard her footsteps fading off as well as Luna's voice saying quibbler? quibbler?

It really was good to be back. That whole day, she was satisfied with her classes. As head girl, she barely found any trouble, which made it much more of a relaxing day. The only person that seemed to ruin it was always Malfoy, of course.

Hermione walked back in to the heads common room, finding Malfoy lying on the sofa with his foot plumped on a cushion. Speak of the devil.

" Malfoy. " She greeted.

" Mudblood." She flinched at the words. "You will pay for this you know that right?"

" I actually came in here, because I wanted to apologize. But if you're gonna be a sodding prick, then you can forget your apology. " Hermione growled.

" Feeling guilty are we? And like I would ever accept your apology. I'll never be pitied by you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

" I was thinking we should get started on the potions assignment. That maybe we can meet in the library, or here if your toe still hurts." Hermione ignored him.

" Merlin's balls Granger. That assignment is due in 4 months. We've got time. Besides. I'll make it a whole lot easier. Since your'e known to be ' intelligent' I regret saying those words out of my mouth, why don't you do it? And I'll merely get half the credit. How's that? If not, maybe I'll pay you."

Hermione's eyes lit like fire. "As I recall, you were the one who requested a different partner because you were afraid I of all people would mess up your precious grade ?" She snapped at him.

" And how dare you ! The nerve ! I will not be given pay like some of those tramps you bed whenever time you want ! "

" Fine. Fine. Fine." Malfoy waved it off. " We'll do it your way. Now leave, you're giving me a headache." Hermione scoffed at him.

"You watch your mouth Malfoy. You wouldn't want another ugly wart on your other toe, to even it out would you? " Hermione grinned.

" FUCK YOU. " Malfoy's eyes widened clutching his poor toe.

" Be a gentleman and buy me dinner first, love." She said sarcastically. And she stomped up to her room.

" Bitch." Pfft. Sexual tension. Blaise is such a dick.

* * *

reedited :)


	4. Chapter 4

That same day, Hermione was woken in the middle of the night by three small voices. She heard a tiny girl's cry and another consoling voice.

" Shush Ivy. You'll wake up Mum."

" Lyse, I wanna go home." She heard the little girl cry again.

" This is mummy, and I think father is in the other room. OUCH. Scorpius ! Will you watch where you're going !"

" You're not the boss of me ! "

" Well now I am." She had enough with the bickering, turned on her light on pointed her wand at the innocent children. Through the dim light, she saw the three children come into view. A boy with blonde hair. Another boy with a hair shade between blonde and brown. And a little girl with brown hair. They all looked frightened, but the eldest she thought, was trying to put a brave face.

" Who are you? " She said in a soft voice. " Are you lost?"

" Is that mummy?" The smaller boy nudged his older brother. He nodded at him, eyes never leaving his so called mother.

" What?" Hermione gaped.

" Hi. I'm Lysander. Lysander Orion Malfoy. I'm ten. This here, is Scorpius Alexander Malfoy, he's 8. This little girl here is Ivy Madeline Malfoy. She's 6. And we're your children." He explained nervously, worried of her reaction.

" Im sorry, but is this some sort of a trick? I can't be your mother ! I'm only 18 ! "

" Er..it's really difficult to explain. You just are." Lysander replied with a solemn face.

" Do you know who your father is?" She questioned.

" Of course. Draco Lucius Malfoy." Scorpius replied with pride. Hermione's eyes widened in disgust.

" You're joking me if you think I had children with Malfoy !"

" Mummy, why are you calling Daddy Malfoy? Are you fighting again?" Ivy said with tears welling up in her eyes. Hermione's heart reached out to her. She took the girl in her arms, and tried assuring her that everything would be okay.

" Don't worry, love. We're most certainly not fighting." Well, that surely sounded like the two of them. Always bickering. Fighting was the only thing that was daily in their relationship. That was really all they did.

" Do you believe us?" Lysander asked.

" A small part of me is in disbelief, but I do." Hermione gave them a gentle smile.

" Let's go wake up father ! " Scorpius literally ran out on the room in to Draco's. It was unlocked, so he easily slipped it. They followed in silence after him.

* * *

Draco woke up to an annoying prodding feeling against his stomach. He groaned.

" What the bloody hell?" He sat up, and noticed a little boy giving him the biggest grin that made him sick to his stomach.

" Who are you?" He hissed rudely. He then saw two other children walking in followed by Granger.

" Mudblood ! What the hell are you doing in my room ! " He yelled throwing a pillow her way. They then heard a gasp of shock come from the little boy, as he backed away from Draco's bed and in front of her mom.

" Don't you dare call mummy a mudblood, Daddy ! Take it back ! " Scorpius said quite aggressively. Draco looked at him in disgust. He observed the three children. The older one seemed to just not notice Draco was in the room, and it was his room. When his and the little girl's eyes met, she reached out to him. But he backed away crashing into the headboard of his bed. Tears welled up in her eyes again.

" Malfoy, she's not going to bite !" Granger yelled. Daddy? Who the fuck were these brats.

" I'm warning you Granger. Remove yourself and these children out of my presence, or I'm going to have to force you." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

" Wow, you were right mother. Father was an arse back then." The eldest one spoke.

" I don't know what you're talking about boy, but I am not your father. " He hissed.

" Malfoy, look at their eyes." He did. They were all gray. The signature Malfoy gene. He scoffed. That couldn't be right.

" I would never have children Granger. Especially with you. That'd be the last thing I'd do."

" What and you think I would with you?" She snapped. He gave her a full on smirk.

" Of course, who wouldn't want my babies?" He said looking smug. She rolled her eyes at him.

" Explain." Hermione nudged Scorpius.

" From all that I remember, we were home. You two were -" He trailed off.

" You said we were in danger. You took us to the attic, and put this necklace around all three of us. I think it was called a time turner. And you told met to twist it 10 times, and to take care of Scorp and Ivy. And well. Here we are."

" Merlin's beard. That can't possibly be true. Time..Time is very difficult to meddle with. Why on earth would we send you back in time?" Hermione said concerned and curious. Lysander shrugged. Ivy was still clutching at her mother, and Scorpius was still glaring at Malfoy.

" Even if this little sob story is true, I want you out of my room. I want nothing to do with this. I need sleep. Keep all your traps shut about this. My image will be tainted enough as it-"

" YOUR IMAGE? You pathetic excuse for a human being ! These are children and they need our help ! " Granger yelled in disbelief.

" Yeah? Well personally I couldn't really give a rat's arse." He shoved all of them out the door and shut the door with a slam.

" I'm sorry mum." Lysander said. She looked at him curiously.

" Whatever for?"

" That prat of my father." She laughed as he said this.

" Don't worry. We'll figure this out. I'll still be here. And my friends too." She gave them a reassuring smile.

" Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron mummy?" Ivy asked, big gray eyes peering at her.

" Yes, love. Let's go get some sleep now, alright?"

"I'll take the couch downstairs. Good night." Lysander said and trudged downstairs.

" Oh, well okay. " Hermione said knowing what he meant. He was a 10 year old boy. And she in fact was 17. It really would be wrong, but she wouldn't mind even if he was her son."

She watched as her two children slept next to her. She felt the oddest feeling in the world. One she thought she would never feel again. Being with a family. And this time it was her own little family. But this time, she was the parent. And she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Reedited :) Enjoy !


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. It's really been a while. I'm sorry for not updating. Really I am I've been quite busy. Well here is the next installment. Please enjoy it :)

* * *

The morning sun broke in Draco's open window of his dormitory, and his eyes cracked open. He had the most horrible nightmare. He recalled having these little brats. With a mudblood, Granger no less. He shuddered, he promised to himself he would never ever reproduce with a muggle born. He showered, got dressed and went down to the common room to find a blonde boy sleeping on the couch.

" Shit. That really wasn't a nightmare." Draco glared at the sleeping figure on the couch.

" You shouldn't use that kind of language. Especially around Scorpius and Ivy." So the brat was awake.

"Listen you little prat - " he began.

" Its amazing isn't it? My ten year old son just told his father off. I guess theres been a switch of places in authority isn't that right Ivy?" Hermione walked down the steps smirking at Malfoy, carrying Ivy in her arms. Malfoy glared at her. The he glared at another devil spawn that was coming down after Hermione. The middle child. What was his name? Right, Scorpius. Draco had always wanted to name his child Scorpius, though this was only a freak arse coincident. Scorpius returned him with a sneer, he was obviously still angry with his father when he called his mum a mudblood.

" Mummy, I'm hungry. After breakfast, can we all go to that big field and daddy can teach us how to play quiddish?" Ivy asked with a gleam in her eyes. Hermione gave her a confused look. She loved children, but she really was clueless in being a mother, especially when she was just a student in Hogwarts.

" Oh, sweetheart I don't know. I have classes to attend to."

" Oh, well its okay mummy. Daddy can take me, Lysander, and Scorp. Isn't that right Daddy? Daddy?"

Malfoy's face was impassive. He was completely off his rocker.

"Malfoy, your kids want to spend time with you."

" Can't. I've got classes as well. And these children, are not mine Granger. You're really not the brightest witch of your age. You're fucking filth if you think id have children with you." Scorpius started to lunge at his father, but Lysander blocked his little body.

" Well Malfoy, do you think I would ever want to reproduce with a slimy albino ferret? To think the war would've changed your stupid arrogant pureblooded prejudiced ways. I abhor you."

" Same goes for you." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh.

" Come on loves, lets go see Headmaster Mcgonnagall and see where you came from." Hermione held out her hand for the two little ones, while Lysander walked past Malfoy shoving him in the making.

" Stupid bint." He followed them arrogantly quite sure that he was no way, in shape or form, a father of these looney children.

* * *

"Headmaster, you've got to help me." Hermione cried out.

" Miss Granger, what is the matter- oh. Who are these young children?"

" They're uh. I don't know how to explain this, but I think they're my children. And Malfoy's as well." Hermione explained unsurely. Draco snorted.

" I'm not exactly understanding -"

" I think they're from the future. Maybe something went wrong, and they were sent to the past. Could it be an accident..or..but see. Well, I'm really doubting this because I would never ever have children with Malfoy. We share the same feelings of dislikeness towards eachother. He doesn't believe these children are his, and i really think they are. Headmaster, what do I do? I can't be a mother and head girl at the same time !" Clearly stressed out, she threw herself on the seat behind her.

Mcgonagall took one hard look at all the children, back at their frustrated mother, and Malfoy, who was clearly enjoying Hermione's pain and stress.

" Go to Madame Pomfrey. Let her take blood samples of all the children, you Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy. During the weekends, I'll expect you to take care of these children. And during the weekdays, in which you'll have classes, these two younger children will accompany you. The older one, may join classes with the first years, if not he will be allowed to roam around the school, not causing any trouble. I will inform the teachers and staff about this..situation. Now, go to Madame Pomfrey. We shall figure all this out, in time." Mcgonagall said in a calm powerful voice.

* * *

They each took their blood tests, and Hermione was definitely their mother. Draco was tested, and it came up positive for being their father. The children were rewarded lollipops and bertie bots flavored beans, while Hermione and Draco were left to glare at eachother. Hermione, tired of glaring said

" I told you so. Look Malfoy, I know this is hard but we've really got to be civil. These are our children, and this must tell you something. We had three of them . We must've been very much in love and in a husband wife union together."

" Who knows muddy. You could've raped me three times. Who wouldn't, I'm devilishly charming and my oh so good looks will make you melt right on the spot."

" Don't flatter yourself. If I had to rape someone, it certainly would not be you. You'd be at the bottom of the list. Actually, you wouldn't even be on the list."

" Listen mudblood, I don't have to take no demands from you. I will not be civil with you, and I will not be considered in any part of these children's lives. No one, and I mean no one is to hear that I am the father of these bratty bogeys." He was coming closer and closer, making Hermione take steps back right into the wall. Draco's face was literally an inch apart from hers. She felt his breath on her face, and his eyes felt so cold and hard. "Do you hear me?" he whispered in a threatening voice. She spat at his shiny black shoes, and he grabbed her wrists and pulled them over her head.

" I said, Do you hear me ?" Even more threateningly. Pain was growing on her wrists, she knew he would leave bruises.

"Crystal." And Malfoy left with a cold hard stare, not looking back at her or the children while walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was walking toward the Quidditch pitch leading his team. From a distance he saw a blonde haired boy riding his broomstick chasing a golden snitch. It was that kid. The eldest, Lysander he thought. A boy at such a young age, already good at flying with amazing hand eye coordination was considered talent in his eyes. Not a surprise for him being the father. But being the son of Granger, made him sneer. He heard curious questions from the slytherins. Blaise came up from behind him.

" That little fellow looks a lot like Draco, doesn't he?" The rest of the team squinted and the blonde little kid.

" No he doesn't." Draco snapped.

" Of course you wouldn't see it. Your'e to vain to notice."

" Shuddup Blaise."

Draco then called out. Rudely.

" Hey little kid, if you're done showing off what I call a lack of talent, would you get your bloody rat's arse off my pitch !" he demanded. Lysander noticed this, and took off with his broom in his father's direction in super speed. Then he circled around him, with the slytherin team not knowing what was going on. He then said out loud " Don't be a prat." Lysander returned Draco's sneer with an evil smirk. " Father." and he strided away toward the locker rooms.

"Father?" Blaise asked.

" Just forget it." Draco yelled in aggravation. " What are you waiting for you sods? Get to practice!"

* * *

Hermione was not at all having a good day. Having children was a complex task, but being a single mother set overcomplicating chores. She understood Malfoy would not take any part of the children's lives what so ever. Though, she was more than okay with it, but she was afraid things would change in the future in which the children would not see their father as loving any more and a horrible person. Truth was, in Hermione's eyes, he wasn't at all a danger, just owned a rude arrogant character. She walked to the Great Hall for lunch, with her children following behind her.

" UNCLE HARRY ! UNCLE RON! " Ivy ran straight to them to gave them tight hugs. Harry looked confused, while Ron was trying to pry the child off of him. Ivy started babbling and babbling about things which they all could not have comprehended. As Hermione set out food for her children, she looked over to her best friends. There they were staring back at her , waiting for an explanation.

" Long story, short. They came from the future. Just appeared. Though, I really don't know how they got here and what the purpose was. I'm their mother. Malfoy's the father. Please don't get angry, I'm still at the point where just being civil with him is disgusting. I tried, though he just won't have it. He doesn't want anything to do with them. So please, bare with me here. I am undeniably tired, and don't have time for listening to your lectures."

" Uncle Harry? Do you think I can come watch you play and practice a bit in the afternoon? My father kicked me out of the pitch when he came to practice with the slytherins." Lysander asked acting as if nothing was wrong with this picture.

" Uhm, yes I guess." Harry was unsure what to say to these three children who had just entered his best friend's life. Surely, it looked complicated. If he had his future children coming under his care while he was still in Hogwarts, he'd go mental.

" That's Lysander, Harry. He's the oldest of the three. The other boy here is Scorpius. And well the little girl that squeezed you to death, is Ivy." Ivy heard her name being said and she gave the Gryffindor table a toothy grin with corn stuck in all gaps of her teeth.

" She's adorable !" All the girls gushed at her, wanting to pinch her cheeks.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherins, looking for the white ferret, and there he was. Sneering at her. She quickly looked away, and rubbed the bruises he left on her wrists. If he didn't want anything to do with the children or her, why even look tat them. Draco was curious about them. And being Hermione Granger, she figured that out in an instant.

* * *

After seeing his son doing exceptionally well playing quidditch, he felt utterly disappointed in his team. They were doing horribly. He yelled and screamed and cursed. The poor slytherins just glared at him in retaliation and called him a horrible captain. Blaise was even repulsed by Draco at the moment. It was potions now. His favorite class. Snape was not his favorite teacher, but he was the most decent out of the whole tosspot of a school. He saw Granger seated in the back, with two of the nasty spawns. She was having a hard time in which Ivy was all fidgety and Scorpius was making a lot of noise, tapping his fingers against the desk or scraping his chair against the floor. Snape was getting agitated by the minute.

" Miss Granger, If you would care to control your noisy children." He sent her a dark glare.

" I'm sorry sir, but you might not be able to understand that taking care of children at such a young age is quite a task. May I ask if you have children?" Hermione snapped.

"No you may not. 10 points from Gryffindor." Draco laughed. That bitch got what she deserved.

" Mummy. Why does his hair look like that? He has a big nose too." Ivy giggled. People in the back laughed along. Hermione smiled at her youngest, while Snape sneered.

As the lesson continued on, from the Slytherin side of the room, he heard his comrades speaking about Granger.

" I never knew she had children."

" I heard she has another one who should be almost in his first year of Hogwarts."

" Impossible. That means Granger started engaging in sexual relationships when she was 7 and had gotten pregnant."

" Don't be daft. Clearly she adopted."

" Oi. Just shut the fuck up. You lot are imbeciles." Draco pushed against them when he heard the bell ring. Draco was walking into step behind Hermione, and he could see there was a little girl peering at him behind Hermione's shoulder as she was being carried. Scorpius was walking beside his mother holding her hand, looking quite small amongst the Hogwarts students. Granger didn't look stressed. Well not as stressed, she was kind of worn out but she was never bothered when she was with the twerps. You could almost say they made her happier. Draco stopped walking behind them, and watched as the family became distant and distant.

* * *

" Drake, there's been rumors going around school about you." Pansy took a seat next to him.

" There's always rumors about Draco in Hogwarts." Blaise smirked. Of course, it was always how he was in bed. Draco praised this rumor. But it was taking an exaggeration to far.

" Yeah but, they're associating him with that Gryffindor Granger, and those three kids." Draco stayed silent through out the whole conversation. He took notice that after the war, Pansy didn't care about blood purity anymore, she became more civil. She was his best friend, they had formed a relationship once, but only to keep up appearances for the two.

" Draco, they do look like you. All of them have your eyes. Its just the color of the hair gets darker each kid after the other. Do you have something you want to share, maybe? You seem pretty distant." She nudged him hard in his stomach.

" Fuck Pansy. That hurt." he whined.

"And yeah. They are my so called kids. From the future." He grimaced as he said future.

" Holy hell, how did that happen? With the mudblood? That's..interesting. Never thought you'd be the one to settle down. With Granger. Im quite in fear for my future."

" Drake, that is true. What on earth happened to you? No offense, I'd figured you'd be married off to some pureblooded aristocratic person like yourself and have pureblooded aristocratic babies, but not till like your'e 40 or something. Before that, you'd probably still be doing what you do now. Being a complete jerk, and shagging every chick that has a shaggable body. Gosh, i remembered when you were innocent. Missing that moment." Pansy said pinching his cheeks.

" Pansy, would you fucking quit that?" His cheeks were flushed from Pansy's painful pinchng. Pansy and Blaise started off on another conversation on their own, and left Draco to sit and think. How in the world did he end up with Granger? Especially with three children? Was he even friends with Pothead and Weasel in the future? That would tarnish his reputation. Bloody hell. Friends with Potter and The Weasley family. Merlin. What would his father think? He couldn't tell his father. But he'd find out eventually. All that thinking gave him a rotten headache, and he left the slytherin common room towards the heads dorm.

He walked in and saw Granger and the three spawns sitting their and smiling. A small part of him wanted to take part in that, but disgust was shown in his face. The two boys were facing each other playing wizards chess, while the girl was on Granger's lap, being read to.

" NO FAIR. REMATCH." Scorpius whined.

" No way. I won. Fair and square. I'll always win, seeing is I'm older, better, stronger and I'm much more of a looker." Lysander smirked to himself while looking at his reflection through the window. Draco smirked at this. Lysander was the same egoistical self he was, and still is.

" Stop being agorrantttt." Ivy made a face at her older brother. Granger laughed.

" It's arrogant, sweetheart." Draco looked at Granger's smile. It made him feel, funny inside. Like...weird. It just felt. Disgustingly funny.

" LYSANDER. PLAY PLAY PLAY WIZARDS CHESS WITH ME." Scorpius whined.

" Merlin, we just flipping played !"

" I'll play." Everyone in the room was stunned silence by Draco's abrupt volunteering. He sat in front of Scorpius, and they played with no words to each other. Scorpius was hesitant at first, but he later got into the game and laughed and smiled when his pieces smashed Draco's pieces. Granger looked down at Malfoy in curiosity. Feeling her gaze at the back of his head, he turned around.

" What? I can't play chess with my kid?" he rudely said. Hermione gave him a small smile. She knew Draco wanted to be a part of this when he saw how being a family could make him happy. How being a family could make everything in the world seem, completely different.

* * *

Pressss that review butttton pleaseee :)


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout the whole chess game between the Malfoys, Hermione saw a smile crack on Draco's face here and there. Every time he smiled and unsuccessfully tried to keep it hidden, she got these funny feelings within her, but she pushed those away.

" YES. I beat you ! See that Lyse?" Scorpius boasted.

" Shut up you ninny. Its obvious he's horrific at it." Lysander retorted. Draco gave him a glare. Though he knew in his head that Lysander was the perfect picture of him. Hermione didn't disagree. He was left alone on the floor, when Scorpius took a seat next to his mother, cuddling next to her arm. Lysander was slouching on a big old armchair a few feet away, and Ivy was wrapping Granger like a blanket, in deep sleep. He observed all three children. Lysander was definitely Draco, blonde and arrogant, but was more gentle and respectful, but only those to whom deserved it. He was a pro at quidditch too, obviously got them from Draco seeing is Hermione was not so keen on riding a broom. Scorpius was a bubbly boy, though he seemed to have problems dealing with his anger. He did resemble Draco, they all did. But the next after the next, their hair would darken in color. Scorpius, a dirty blonde. Which left Ivy, completely a brunette. Ivy was also very bubbly, and very curious. But he knew that she wanted to play with her daddy, only fear was replaced that.

" Can you help me with this?" A soft voice broke his thoughts.

" I don't wanna wake them, but I can't carry them both." Malfoy just sat there, and stared at her. He observed her too. He saw how loving and caring she was, even if they were half his. The spawns of a foul loathsome evil little cockroach. He walked over hesitantly, and took Scorpius in his arms, while she carried Ivy, and woke Lysander to sleep on the couch, and kissed him goodnight. Draco got a strange feeling. He wanted to be kissed goodnight. Then he began to be disgusted by the thought. She followed him up the stairs to her room, and put the kids down.

" Thank you Malfoy." Granger said sincerely.

" I didn't do it for you. Know that Granger." He spat at her. Hermione flinched.

" Then why did you do it?" She snapped back at him.

" Isn't that obvious?"

" No actually it's not. It very well can't be the children since you don't want anything to do with them at all."

" So what? I made it up to them today, didn't I?" Hermione scoffed, while Draco sneered.

" What?"

" Typical of you to do that. Show at least a tiny bit of affection, and think that's all they need."

" Typical of me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Hermione was about to retort back, but her face diffused from anger to guilt.

" Nothing. I'm sorry. Forget I ever said anything." She turned away from him. Draco stood there, with his mouth agape. What the bloody fuck happened? Did Granger just apologize? What the fuck for? Oh well. I won this battle. These thoughts were running through his mind. She walked over to her door.

" Goodnight Draco." His bloody name? Seriously?

" Night." As she was about to shut it, she heard "Muddy." She sighed dramatically, while behind the door, Draco was smirking headed towards his room for a good night sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Draco walked downstairs and met Lysander teasing his younger brother.

" I'll tell mummy on you."

" Oooh. I'm so scared of what mum will do. She's not the same person in out time, you disgusting bogey."

" Hey. Watch your language. Don't talk to your brother that way." Draco suddenly felt really fatherly. Lysander glared at him.

" What do you care?" Lysander sneered at him to continue.

" I -" Draco was cut off by little girl babble coming from down the stairs. Ivy was holding her mum's hand, peering at the three with her large gray eyes. Then she started to clap excitedly.

" Ooooooh ! Are we gonna have family time!" She gave them a huge grin.

" Can we go to that biggg qidditch field and watch daddy, lyse and scorp play whole we cheer them on mummy ? Can we can we can we?"

" Er..I don't know sweetheart. Its up to your brothers..and your father." Hermione's face gave a look of uneasiness.

" Sounds like fun. But first, breakfast. I'll meet you at the pitch in an hour." He looked deep into Hermione's eyes, and left.

* * *

The hour had gone by quite quickly. At the slytherin table, Blaise and Pansy were talking about something..but Draco just tuned them out. He watched Granger and the brats from a distance. He grew jealous at the sight of the Weasel talking animatedly with his daughter, and Potter using his hands to explain how fast he went on his firebolt, to the other two who were very eager to try.

He glared at the sight of them. It was purely disgusting.

" Draco." Someone was calling him. He just ignored and kept glaring at the gryffindorks.

" Draco." There it was again. The annoying call of his name.

" Merlin's balls Draco. You have this utterly disgusting cowlick you need to fix." That brought Draco out of his gaze. He put both his hands on his hair, trying to slick back the monstrosity that was being said. Blaise and Pansy burst out laughing.

" Staring at the mudblood again, Draco?" Blaise peered at him with his dark eyes as he took a sip from his goblet.

" Shut the fuck up Blaise. I'd never waste my eyes on her."

" Well then you've been wasting about 45 minutes already. Plan on going for an hour?" Pansy giggled.

" You guys make me sick." Draco spatted at them. He felt someone tugging on his robes.

" Daddy?" Draco however ignored this, and still glared at his two bestfriends that were grinning at the sight.

" Daddy?" What the fuckity fuck is going on here? First Pansy, and now the ivy brat.

" Daddddddddddyyyyyyyyy." Merlin's balls, he was gonna lose it. Then good old Snape passed by.

" Mister Malfoy. I do believe, your child is calling for you." and he walked away with that leaving all the students in the Great Hall snickering at him, except for Hermione. Her face was etched with nervousness.

" What?" Draco gritted.

" Can you teach me how to play some qidditch?" Ivy asked with her gray eyes getting rounder and bigger. He was being watched by the whole of Hogwarts !

" Mmmmmph." He shooed her away with a flick of his hand.

" Was that a yes yes yes ? Or a no no no?" What the fuck was wrong with this kid. This kid was teasing him.

" Alright whatever, just go back to Granger." He took a bit of his apple, only to spit it back out again when the stupid booger threw her arms around his neck, choking him to death.

" YAYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ivy skipped happily over back to the Gryffindorks with the biggest grin on her face.

" Gone soft, have you now?" Blaise smirked.

" Fuck you."

" Love you too, Dadddddddddddddddyyyy." Blaise again teased. Blaise was then rewarded an apple to his precious head.

* * *

Draco waited on the field with various sized broomsticks held in his hand. Lysander roughly grabbed his, and began to circle the field. He tossed two of the smaller ones to Scorpius and Ivy and one to Granger. Though Granger just put her's aside.

" Come on mummy ! Fly with me !" Ivy laughed holding her broom the wrong way with the pricks pointing to the front of her. Hermione laughed looking at the sight of her daughter. Draco smirked. After half an hour, he taught Ivy the simple basics to "qidditch". Though she was barely paying attention, in which she chased butterflies and picked flowers humming happy tunes. Hermione had a skeptic look on her face, full of worry for her two boys high in the air.

Draco flew upwards and stilled in front of them.

" You brats wanna play?" he smirked at them.

" How would we you prat. Theres only be three players." Lysander said arrogantly.

" We'll not be playing a real game. Just catching the snitch." He gritted his teeth refraining from whacking his eldest's head pissed off at his superior attitude. An hour passed, and he saw Hermione on the grass reading a book while Ivy was using her broom to 'catch' the butterflies. He'd go easy on the two boys chasing the snitch to let them win a few fair times, Scorpius never seemed to have noticed, but Lysander showed aggressiveness towards Draco by almost shoving him off his broom and name calling. Scorpius flew towards his mum and sister, tired of the glares between his father and Lysander.

" Don't try so hard." Draco looked up. Lysander's eyes were narrowed towards him.

" What?"

" Trying to play nice and all. It's easy to get on the good sides of Ivy and Scorpius. Maybe mum will even crack. But not me."

" I thought it was the father who was protective over his family."

" I'm sure your'e doing a great job at it." He said sarcastically, flying past him with great speed, knocking the wind out of Malfoy.

Once they were all settled on ground, Hermione had finished her book.

" Well, How was your game?" she gave them a small smile.

" Great." Both the arrogant blondes said, glaring at each other simultaneously.

" You know, I was thinking Granger. That maybe we should walk around Hogsmeade. You know. Then maybe have lunch there." He said smirking over at Lysander. Lysander's face was filled with fury. The tension was oblivious to the rest of them.

" Mum, I'm rather tired. Do you think we can go back to the dorms?" Lysander pleaded.

" Well your father did have a good idea. Why don't we walk around, have lunch and then go back to the dorms?"

" FUNNN! Good idea daddy." Ivy smirked at him. A Malfoy smirk. Malfoy then laughed. Hermione turned toward him. She never heard him laugh like that. It was almost pleasant. Almost.

" Scorpius, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

" Can we go to Spintwitches? And Honeydukes? Maybe even Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Draco grimaced. He didn't want to have to deal with the weasel twins.

" Of course we can." Draco replied with a frown on his face, and led the family towards the village. Draco held Ivy in his arms, annoying him with her constant babble right in his ear while holding Scorpius' hand, leaving Hermione and Lysander lingering the back.

" You're not really falling for this, are you?"

" Im wary Lyse. I know Malfoy. He's been torturing me for ages. I'm your mother, the brightest witch of her age. You don't really think I'll go wrong would you?"

" Well, your'e pretty old in my time period. I'm pretty smart myself too. Besides, you are my mother."

" You shut your mouth now Lysander Malfoy. I'm probably not that even old." He smirked at her. Then his face became solemn.

" Just be careful."

" I don't know your father in the future. You do though. Can you honestly tell me they're not the same person? "

" Definitely not."

" People change, sweetheart. Give him a chance." She smiled at him.

* * *

The next day, Draco was exhausted. He sat at his same usual spot at the slytherin table and had bags under his eyes.

" Draco. Are you okay?" Pansy asked. He was not okay. He spent so much galleons for the three brats. Including the most evil one, the eldest of them all. Everything he wanted, he got. Draco knew Lysander was teaching him a lesson, until Granger scolded him for taking advantage of his father. It didn't help when he took them out to lunch in a very expensive restaurant. Granger insisted on paying having felt bad for spending so much on the children, but Draco wouldn't have it, and insulted her right then and there.

" Do you even have _enough_?" Draco had said with an incredulous look on his face. Granger's face had gotten so red.

" Uh oh." Ivy said in her scared tiny voice.

" What's that supposed to mean !" Granger yelled. Things went downhill from there. Going home, there was a huge amount of tension. He looked at his eldest's face, and he was smirking the whole way home.

" Mail's here." Blaise said.

His owl dropped letters from home in his hand. But something caught his eye. There covering his plate of food, was the Daily Prophet with Rita Skeeter's column front page.

" **MALFOY HEIR AND MUGGLE BORN HERMIONE GRANGER OUT WITH POSSIBLE FAMILY**?" Pictures were flooded of him out on the pitch and in Hogsmeade when he was emptying out his pockets for them. One word was only said in Draco Malfoy's mind.

**Fuck.**

* * *

_Hey guys, crownofleaves here ;) i hope youre enjoying this story. I planned on just forgetting about this story and just read seeing is I'm just not cut out for writing. But I did feel bad, i honestly have to say I don't know where I'm going with this story, but it's still going. Reviews would be much appreciated since those uplift my spirits, by ALOT :) Well, happy reading ! _


	8. Chapter 8

Draco nervously scanned the prophet again. What a load of bull, this Skeeter woman. The nerve. He looked up from reading, and met Granger's eyes. She looked shocked at first, but her face slowly turned calm once Ivy started pointing at her picture on the paper. How in the bloody hell is she so calm about this? He looked over to Pothead and Weasel, and they were looking at him almost curiously, alongside rage. Almost everyone else in the Great Hall looked over at him disbelievingly, and his slytherin comrades just gave him a look of horror.

" Who would've know? "

" Him? A father? He's a daddy's boy himself, how in the world…"

It was endless. But minutes later with his mouth still agape, he received a letter not too shortly. Definitely his father. Luckily, it wasn't a howler, so it was safe to open.

_Draco,_

_What the hell is this world coming to? Have I not taught you anything, boy? Reading this paper this morning was not the light of my day. You do not sully your time with mudbloods. And what is this I hear about your supposedly little family? Nothing. Absolutely nothing from you ! I hear this from that utterly stupid woman, Rita Skeeter. Your mother and I are truly disappointed in you. Well, just I. Your mother was surprised at this as well, though she's far too excited now that she has "grandchildren". She somehow believes this ridiculous rubbish since all the children have gray eyes. Unbelievably annoying. We will come visit you later on in the week, demanding an explanation out of you. Keep your grades up._

_Your Father._

Draco had expected a bit more. Though, he was satisfied with such a straight forward letter. Mum will at least not be angry, and side with him. Someone broke him out of his thoughts.

" Read the prophet father?" He met a shorter and younger looking reflection of himself. Smug and all. Lysander was given a glare. In return, he was given a smirk.

" What is it? Stupid Skeeter got your tongue? Reputation now ruined and tainted, eh? Draco Malfoy, Loving Father. Amazing isn't it? Too bad they don't acknowledge the hideous beast inside."

" Listen here you slimy, egotistical son of a - "

" Watch it. I'm your son remember." With that, he raised his eyebrow at him, departing away.

" Yeah, you seem like a loving father alright." Blaise butted in.

" Shut up."

* * *

" Hermione. Are you okay? You seem perfectly alright for that Skeeter woman bringing you back in the paper." Ronald asked.

" Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

" That wasn't what you said before when you were supposedly gallivanting with Krum and Harry during fourth year." Harry and Hermione snickered at that remembering that incident.

" Wonder how Malfoy's taking it." Neville looked over the table.

" Doesn't look like he's skilled at all with kids. He looks like he's gonna jump Scorpius' bones." He added.

" So does Scorpius. It's weird. I'd figure they'd bond." Hermione pointing her fork at the two of them.

" Hey Longbottom ! Don't talk about my father like that ! He's a good person..when he wants to be ! " Everyone was surprised silent by Scorpius. Ivy was nodding her head vigorously after her brother's retort.

" Where the fuckin hell -

Ivy shut her ears with her hands " Lalalalalalalalalala-"

is your personality in your children, Mione? Its all Malfoy." Ron eyed the two children.

Neville agreed with a nod. Hermione laughed.

" I don't know, but it's amazing how I come to quite love them in such a small matter of time." She gazed admiringly at the two children secretly transferring their veggies to different plates of her Gryffindor friends.

" Oh? Uncle Ron?"

" Yeah evil spawn #3 ?" His mouth filled with food.

" You owe me a sickle ! "

* * *

Hermione walked in the heads room alongside Ivy and Scorpius. She was met with two fierce glaring gray eyes. She threw her hands up in the air.

" Must you boys be so immature and rival eachother? Merlin, you two have been at it and it's getting on my nerves."

" Don't think of lecturing me Granger. I'm the one trying. This brat -" nudging over to Lysander " refuses too." Lysander had no comeback and stayed silent.

" Lysander, at least try. Please. For your brother and sister. For me, darling. " Hermione pleaded.

" Please please please please please ! " Ivy grinned.

" I'm not promising anything….. " Hermione urged her eldest with her eyes.

" But I'll be civil." He then stood from where he was sitting, passed by Draco, and whispered so only he could catch it,

" Only in front of mum." He gave him a smirk. Draco snatched a pillow next to him and thonked Lyse on his head. He ran to his mother.

" MUMMY. DID YOU SEE THAT?" He ran over to his mother arms, looking for comfort.

" Wuss." Draco said under his breath.

" MALFOY. MUST YOU BE A CHILD?" Granger scolded him. He didn't answer and sat on the rug joining his two angels of children stacking blocks.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione was met with relaxing silence that she had missed and longed for. She sat in the deepest part of the library alone with a good book. Two of the children were left with Ginny, while Lysander was off playing with the first years.

" Well well Granger. Going back to your old bookworm ways?" She peered her big brown eyes over the book she was getting into.

" I've never left. Did you need something ferret?"

" You know, I rather like it when you're not with the kids. You don't have to refrain from your anger and desire to curse and hex me." She snorted.

" Trust me. Ferret is definitely something I'll remember to share in front of the kids. Who knows? They might follow me saying it just to tease you, darling." She egged on.

" You will do no such thing. I will not tolerate that from my own children." Hermione snorted.

" Your children? When you first met them, what were they Draco? Nothing but half blood brats. How are you so accepting within a few days, especially since their half mine." She grilled at him, with a hint of curiosity. She got him there. He stayed silent.

" Don't get their hopes up Draco. Especially Ivy and Scorpius. Don't make them fall in love with you even more and crush their spirits in the end for fun - "

" Who the fuck do you think I am ? Don't think you know me at all Granger. I would never be so cruel - "

" Then why is it that I find that so hard to believe? And Lysander ? The way you treat people, people that have little money, people that have blood not as pure as you say you have, the girls you say you're infatuated with and leave them after a one night stand? How Draco? You can't blame me for wondering !" They were both standing and glaring each other from across the table. Malfoy kept flinching every time she used his name. He liked the way it sounded from her. She made it sound..not evil.

" Listen Granger." He started towards her with a harsh glare. Hermione flinched. Every forward step he took, was a step backwards for her, until her back met with the bookshelf.

" All that you just said? That's all you know." She met his piercing stare, not backing down.

" That's all I need to know." She said with arrogance. He caged he with his arms beside her head. She looked over to his sleeve that rolled up. She observed the faded dark mark. Malfoy noticing the intensity of her gaze moving towards his arm, he covered it quickly.

" You want to know what else I know?" She said softly to him. He urged her to go on.

" I know .. I know you didn't want to take that mark." He scoffed at her.

" What if I did? What if I wanted to be a death eater ? " He smirked trying to frighten her. She rolled her eyes at this attempt.

" You did it to save your parents. And honestly? I admire you for pondering your choices, seeing as you only had one that made you scared, unsure and completely dangerous." The penetration of his eyes on her softened, but flashed back.

" We need to work on that stupid love potion project for Snape. Tonight, when the brats are asleep." He sneered at her, and walked out the library with his dark robes billowing behind him.

* * *

" Stupid bitch." Draco cursed under his breath.

" Now Draco. That's not a nice thing to say when Pansy's sitting right next to you." Blaise joked. That earned him three punches to his arm.

" He means Granger, you ponce." Pansy said gleefully looking at Blaise's face full of pain.

" Who else?" Blaise sneered.

" She saw my mark, and blatantly pointed out that i was this horrible death eater who breaks teenage girl hearts and everything." He snapped. Pansy gasped.

" That doesn't sound like Granger at all. What did she say?"

" Exactly that."

" Merlin's balls Draco. Knowing Granger by so little, even i know she'd never stoop that low, especially to you." Blaise scoffed. Draco just glared at the two.

" Taking the mudblood's side, are you?"

" We're not taking anyone's side you arse. But its Granger. Annoying and kindhearted." Pansy reasoned. Draco stared at his two friends. They are siding with Granger.

" You know Draco. It's really getting to me. I told you before and many times. Theres a shitload of sexual tension between you and her. Do you fancy the mudiblood?" Blaise of course said. Sexual tension. Anything sexual was always part of his vocabulary.

" You know what Blaise? You're absolutely right. He's been coming to us talking about her and only her. Unbelievable Draco." She tsked with her hands on her hips.

" What?" Draco looking nervous.

" You're using us ! You never talk about anything else BUT HER. YOU DO FANCY HER. We used to be like the golden trio, just not golden as they are and more slytherin!"

" Please don't compare us to that scarhead and his sidekicks. And WHAT? Thats absurd. And fucking hell Blaise, stop it with the sexual tension. I DON'T fancy that mudblood. I absolutely detest her."

" Sure you do, Draco." Pansy still looking down at him. Draco sent a look that could kill at Blaise.

" LOOK AT WHAT YOU DONE. Great lot you are. " And Draco left the Slytherin common room dreadfully and painfully all the way to the heads dorm.

* * *

By the time Draco left the dungeons, it was already late at night. He trudged inside the common room to find Granger with a stack of books and papers surrounding her.

" Bookworm." He nodded her head at her.

" Malfoy." She greeted.

" Where are the kids?"

" Upstairs in my room. Asleep."

" All of them?"

" Mhmm."

" And the ferocious one? "

" If you're talking about Lysander, then yes. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days, so i offered taking the couch."

" How...motherly of you." Draco frowned at himself. That was the most retarded thing he said.

" Well, I am their mother." She gave him a small smile. " Should we get started?" He replied with a nod.

" So, it's a presentation, the potion and an essay right?"

" Yes I think so." After 2 hours of work, Hermione was surprised when Draco uttered the question -

" That day. In 6th year, Slughorns class. Did you...smell anything coming from the cauldron?" She looked at him confusedly.

" The one filled with amortentia? Yeah I did. Did you?"

" Who did you smell?" He changed the topic.

" Ronald. But, I really doubt it's him now. We kissed during the war, but it was just. Awkward after that. We thought it'd be best to just. Be friends." Realizing, Malfoy ignored her question, she asked again.

"You didn't answer me Malfoy. What about you?"

" I think I'm gonna head off to bed now, Granger. Good night." He sneered down at her figure.

" Wait Malfoy !" He turned and looked at her. " What?" He said coldly. Hermione however, ignored it.

" I wanted to .. I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Everything must be within reason right? So all those bad things you do, or did, must have had reasons behind them." She struggled with her words. Draco was amused by her apology, but he still gave her a challenging look.

" I truly am sorry." She said once more. And she meant it.

" I don't need your pity Granger." He spat out, and slammed his door shut.

* * *

Hey readers ! :) So okay. I've been reading this story today, and i was really disappointed in it. First of all, the chapters were really short and straight to the point. I guess I'm that blunt. I'm trying to make these chapters longer, and theyre working out quite well for me. sort of. The chapters way before just disappoint me. So, I'm thinking of reediting it ! Make them a bit more better, and more in detail in my eyes. And Pansy ! Please disregard her in chapter 2, i really dislike her being all infatuated with Draco. I don't know why i wrote that. So in this chapter and I think another, i want them to be completely platonic friends. Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did Please review ! That would make me very happy, and encourage me to continue writing ! Thanks for reading ! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 3


	9. Chapter 9

Days went by, and Hermione locked herself either in the library or at the common room. She made Lysander tell her everything he remembered, which was not much, but she felt as if he held back some information, as if he didn't want to return. He told her about the locket, and that was all. Flipping another page to the 6th Magical and Charmed Objects book, she was disrupted by the screeching sounds of chairs.

" Told you she'd be here, Harry."

" Mione, you've been stressing too much over this locket thing."

" Why don't you take a break Mum?" She scoffed at them.

" Surely you three know me by now." She glared and pointedly looked at Lysander.

" I thought you were supposed to accompany your father to Hogsmeade with Scorpius and Ivy." In turn, Lysander cocked his blonde eyebrow at her.

" As if mother." Ron and Harry snickered.

" I can't believe you actually trust the git." Ronald butted in.

" Especially with children. He's gonna turn them against us and into his own..kind." Harry said concerned.

" Don't think you know everything Harry. You fought for his family from suffering in Azkaban. And besides, he's shown a little civility here and there." She scolded. Lysander scoffed.

" Why do you hate your father so much?"

" I don't - I don't hate him. I just- I can't explain it, I just don't trust him as of yet."

" Neither do I."

" I mean it when I say be careful mum. I don't want you hurt." She gave him a confused look.

" How could Malfoy even hurt Hermione anyways?" Harry's eyes glazed over Lysander.

He watched him grab a book and hide himself behind it. Ron merely shrugged and Hermione had no clue what this 10 year old boy had against his own father.

* * *

She met up with Malfoy outside the entrance hall.

" Mummy Mummy ! Look at all this candy daddy got for us ! " Ivy exclaimed waving assortments of gummies and chocolates in her face. Scorpius was equal in happiness and was stuffing himself full. Malfoy grimaced at the two children. He looked over her shoulder and saw Lysander walk towards them.

" Mcgonagall told me to tell you Grandfather and Grandmother are here." All were startled by the big happy gasp Ivy let out and dragged Draco and Hermione by their hands to the Headmasters office.

Ivy ran as fast as her little feet took her with her parents trailing gloomily behind. Once up the swirly stairs, she burst through the doors and ran into her grandfather's arms.

" Ooof- What in the worl-" Lucius looked at the bundle cuddled up in his arms and heard a quiet squeal beside him.

" Oh Lucius ! Look at her ! She's absolutely adorable. Look at her eyes ! Move, let me have at her." Narcissa said trying to pry Ivy off Lucius's shoulders.

" Mother. Father." They both acknowledged the boy with a nod.

" Darling. How are you?" Narcissa asked giving him a smile.

" Fine." Narcissa looked over to the other three people in the room.

" Miss Granger is it? How do you do?"

" Hello Mrs. Malfoy. Mr Malfoy." She received a grunt from Lucius. " I'm quite well."

" Are these three all your children?" She said softly reaching out for the other two.

Hermione didn't have time to respond, as Narcissa's gasp startled her.

" Lucius look. He looks exactly like Draco when he was about ten, don't you think?" Referring to Lysander who had a sneer plastered on his face.

" And my my, look at this handsome young fellow." Narcissa ran her fingers over Scorpius's face who was still stuffing his mouth full of chocolates.

" Your mother's very. Affectionate." Hermione whispered to Draco.

" She's always wanted a manor full of kids." He responded harshly to her.

" Shame she got stuck with you." He was about to retort but was interrupted by his father.

" Now that we're all settled Draco, I would appreciate it if you told me how these children became to be?" Lucius's eyes penetrated Draco's till the back of his skull. He gulped.

" That we're still trying to figure out Mr. Malfoy" Hermione said showing she was not intimidated at all by Draco's father.

" I believe I wasn't asking you Miss Granger." His glare pointed over to her directly.

" Hush Lucius. Don't be rude." Narcissa shoved him on his chest. Clearly, she was enjoying the children's company and did not care about the situation. Lucius gave her a glare. He walked passed his wife, passed the children, passed Granger and made leave for only Draco to follow him. Once Draco caught up with him -

" What on earth boy? How can you take this situation lightly? You are meddling with danger. You know how long I've been trying to get our family to stop crafting in the dark arts?" He spat.

" You haven't been doing anything father. The Dark Lord scared you shitless and mother and I were to suffer from it. I've been trying to figure all this out, and it isn't easy knowing I was engaged with the mudblood and her clan." He spat back. Lucius scoffed at him.

" You're taken with them aren't you?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

" What?" Draco was distraught.

" I see the way you look at those children Draco. If I' not mistaken, you're getting a bit soft. Usually your arguments are much more stronger, longer and tend to have much more curse words." His father did have a point.

" What are you getting at father? What the fuck do you want me to do?"

" Figure this all out, and we'll plan your future once this is all over. A better future. One where you don't sully yours, mine and the next generation of Malfoys." Lucius gave him one last fierce look, and left to search for his mother.

* * *

Once back in the common room, he saw Granger and the kids drowning down their treats.

" Your mother loves them. She's thinking of visiting them almost everyday." He gave her a disgusted look.

" What did your father say?" She was curious. But she also looked concerned.

" None of your damned business, mudblood." With no reaction from Hermione, Lysander blew up.

" Dammit Father ! When will you ever stop using that bloody word?" Lysander stood up in front of him shoving him back a few inches. Draco looked down at the boy and shoved him back.

" Don't speak to me like that. I'm your fucking father."

" Like hell you are."

Ivy started crying and Scorpius kept yelling to stop.

" Would you two stop it? This is getting absolutely ridiculous ! " Hermione got in between the two boys. Lysander kept trying to get past Hermione trying to lunge at him, but Draco stopped and looked at her. She looked so angry, and almost frightened. She pleaded with her eyes and he backed away. He ran his fingers through his hair, and left the common room with a large slam of the portrait door.

" Lysander- "

" Don't mum. When will you start defending for yourself? Don't let us being here stop you from being one to sort him out in place, cause I think you're being quite stupid." Hermione's eyes flared up.

" Don't you dare start up a fight with me Lysander Orion Malfoy. I want you to go upstairs and I do not want to see your face until tomorrow morning, do I make myself clear?" He glared at her and trudged up the stairs.

* * *

Hours passed and Hermione hadn't moved herself from the common room. The kids were all in bed and Draco still hadn't come back. She sat there, and thought. She realized Lysander took the situation alot more serious than she did. The word mudblood barely hurt her anymore, it was like a pet name in a negative way. But she was both furious on the way they both acted. Draco didn't really put much into the fight, but basically goaded Lysander to try things. What an idiot. Speaking of the idiot, he walked in and sat himself across Hermione.

She was about to start on him, but he held up his hand.

" I'm exhausted. I don't want to hear it now. Let's just continue with the project."

" Absolutely not Draco Malfoy. I will not let this one slide. How could you do that? He's your son ! " She snapped.

" That brat - is no son of mine ! Surely he's all you."

" He probably has a good reason for acting like this Draco ! " He flinched. But she continued on.

" What about you ? You were goading him into a fight full of fists and blood. He's only a boy ! It's petty of you to start fights with school boys, but Lysander hasn't even started school !" Hermione's voice rang throughout the room, and he was surprised the kids didn't come down to see all the fuss. She moved closer to him. He stepped back afraid she'd attack him or something.

" WELL? SAY SOMETHING !" She scared him silent.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY GRANGER? BIG DEAL. Two out of three kids like me ! Isn't that fucking enough?" She grabbed a book from a nearby table and thumped it across his chest several times.

" MERLIN WOMAN. Would you stop abusing me?" He threw the book aside and grabbed her by the arms. His stormy eyes gazed into her big brown eyes. Her gaze then softened.

" He doesn't hate you, you know? Lysander..he's just - Draco, do you care about these kids?" A long dreary minute passed, and he nodded.

" Then make a bigger effort. It's hard for not only you, but me as well." She gave a dramatic sigh. She stepped out of his hold and took her place on the floor with the project laid out in front of her.

" Honestly, you boys are the most aggravating creatures I've ever met, much more than Harry and Ronald."

* * *

After all the yelling, mostly done by Granger, his head pounded. But they continued to do their potions project in silence.

" Nothing." Hermione was broken from her thoughts and she looked over to Draco.

" What?" He continued to look at her through narrow eyes.

" I smelled nothing. No aroma. None at all." He was referring to the amortentia back in sixth year. She had smelled parchment, grass and tooth paste. But Malfoy smelled nothing?

" Think you can explain that to me Granger?" He spat at her. He avoided her gaze once it transitioned from shock to concern. He waited for her answer, but she had none to give.

* * *

Hey kiddos :) Here's the ninth chapter. So its just all fighting and stuff in this chapter, very intense. Haha not really. But please review :) If you do I'll upload even faster ;D Happy reading !


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was up and early the next morning. He trudged down the stairs in a zombie like fashion and paused as he noticed the frumpy looking lump dead asleep on the couch. He took weary steps, observing the lump. Her chestnut hair had fallen into waves around her head, and she looked quite stunning. He continued to watch and observe the way she was breathing, and how her eyelashes fluttered against her skin. She was stunning. But Draco still couldn't believe he had married this girl.

"Ahem." Draco was disrupted by his thoughts. He turned and saw Lysander observing him observe Hermione.

" I'm not going to apologize for yesterday. You fully well deserved it." Lysander sent a chilling glare his way.

" As if I wanted an apology from a child like you. It's understandable. " Draco scoffed.

" I honestly didn't think you'd be that big of an ass when you were still at Hogwarts. I always thought mum exaggerated a bit. "

" Guess your mummy was wrong." They were disrupted by a groan from Hermione on the couch.

" Please, do not start something this morning boys. Hippogriffs are already stomping on my head from yesterdays' stupid brawl." Hermione pleaded. She stood up and patted her hair down as she walked towards the kitchenette.

" I'm sorry for yesterday mum." Lysander said with his head down. Draco scoffed yet again. Hermione glared at him.

" It's okay Lion." Lysander and Hermione both looked shocked as she said this.

" My mum - well from my time, called me that ever since I was born. Father hated it though. He thought it'd be ironic since my genes would probably set me in Slytherin. A lion in Slytherin didn't sound so good to him. But he - " looking at Draco " - eventually fell into calling me by that name." Lysander smiled as he recalled his memories. Hermione's eyes watered and she smiled back. Draco's face was expressionless.

* * *

Upstairs in Hermione's room, two children woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast.

" Mummy's cooking ! " Scorpius scurried out of bed along with his sister who was slowing the journey to the scrumptious food that was waiting to be devoured. Ivy who was still rubbing her eyes suddenly asked her brother,

" Why does Daddy hate us Scorp ? " Scorpius turned around and looked curiously at his sister.

" Daddy doesn't hate it." He replied.

" But he doesn't like Lyse. And he called mummy a name that gets you and Lyse all angry and sad." The truth was Scorpius did not have an answer for her. Scorpius had not known what mudblood meant, but it had always hurt his mum. His daddy always said it when he was really angry, but he would always take it back and hug and kiss her afterwards, and when his Dad did that, Scorpius knew everything would be okay. Scorpius took his little sister's hand and led her downstairs.

* * *

" There's my prince and my princess. Good morning. " Hermione acknowledged them with a smile giving kisses on their cheeks. Wow, she was born a mother, Draco thought to himself. He then helped both of them up to the high chairs and set their plates closer to them. Hermione raised her eyebrow at this. In return, he raised his eyebrow at her, and she giggled shaking her head. Lysander looked confused, but shrugged it off.

" Ivy and Scorpius are coming with Ron, Harry and I to Hogsmeade. Wanna come Malfoy?" Hermione asked casually.

" No. Why would I? You're just feeding me to the lions." Draco replied with disgust. Hermione scoffed at this.

" You don't have to be so rude."

" It's who I am, love." He said sarcastically.

" That's too bad."

" Yeah. Too bad you married me." Draco said condescendingly.

" You're incorrigible." Draco sent a glare towards her.

Both Hermione and Draco stabbed at their eggs. Scorpius looked between his two parents in confusion, and he noticed Ivy's saddened face as she slowly ate her breakfast. Ivy was never used to this sort of feel between her parents. It was always filled with laughter, and joy. And this wasn't it.

* * *

Draco had finished all his assignments for Monday, and he was bored out of his mind. He regretted not going with Granger, the pothead and the weasel. It was always great fun when he bothered the shit out of them. He saw his broom in the corner, and decided to go flying for a while. At the pitch, he noticed a little boy from the distance flying, trying to catch a snitch. Draco's face scrunched up as he noticed it was Lysander. He didn't know what it was, but after seeing Hermione with the kids, he was suddenly drawn into it. He had to know. He had to know how he got Granger. How he fell in love with her and how she did with him. He went in Lysander's direction, but as Lysander noticed him, he flew farther away from his father focusing on the snitch.

" Kid. KID. Would you stop that for a bit!" Draco yelled trying to catch up to him. Draco never did like playing cat and mouse type games. Stubborn kid wouldn't listen. Draco pulled out his wand.

" Accio snitch." which caused Lysander to stop right in front of him.

" What!" he snarled.

" I want to talk to you." Draco replied gritting his teeth.

" Well I'm busy! " Lysander tried grabbing at the snitch causing him to lose his balance.

" WATCH IT KID." Draco grabbed his arm before anything could happen. " STOP BEING MENTAL. You could've fallen off your broom ! Your mother would have my hide, present and future. I'm not risking my life for you !"

" You done with your shitty tirade, you self centered git?" Lysander looked bored.

" Watch your language." Draco's eyes narrowed. " I just wanna ask you a few questions about, you know.

" What?"

" Where you came from and all."

" What?" Lysander asked again, though less rudely. He was flat out confused.

" You know. How you and your other brat siblings came to be." Draco looked confused himself.

" Like what..how babies are made? Cause I'm still trying to figure that one out myself.."

" NO. Merlin's balls, no. I meant. How your mother and I, happened?"

" Oh. You mean how you fell in love."

" Yeah." Draco's voice becoming strained.

" Why do you wanna know? "

" Why are you being defensive?" Draco retorted.

" You just fell in love arright? "

" Really ? Couldn't have figured that one out myself." Draco said in a monotonic voice. Lysander rolled his eyes.

" There's not much to the story. It was just that, you needed her. And she needed you. "

" You really expect me to believe that's all you know?"

" That's all you need to know as of now." The snitch became loose in Draco's hand, and Lysander snatched it quickly from him. " See you back at the common room father. " Lysander raised both his eyebrows up as a farewell greeting.

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting at Florean Fortescue's starting on their ice cream. Scorpius and Ivy were almost done with theirs and begged Hermione for another helping. Ron laughed.

" You sure they're not my kids? " Ron joked. " I'll treat them." As he left with them, Harry peered at Hermione through his round glasses and blew the bangs falling in his eyes.

" How are you, Mione?" She was zoned out, but her eyes flew to his.

" I'm alright. " She hadn't seemed so confident in her answer.

" How's Malfoy treating you?"

" He's alright too."

" Hermione. I'm your best friend. I can tell that this whole situation is stressing you out. You need to talk this out otherwise you're gonna blow." He was replied with silence. Harry sighed.

" How do you think I managed my whole life at Hogwarts when I had you and Ron? You made me talk it out. You were quite annoying and loud, so I had no choice but to talk about my feelings. You wouldn't take no for an answer." Harry said chuckling. Hermione gave him a small smile.

" I just - I don't know Harry. I'm still in shock. I have three children, and I'm already in love with them. And I have to find a way to send them back- and that's gonna be so difficult and painful for me - knowing that I might never even see them again - and Malfoy- he's making it terribly hard - well. Ugh. I just don't know Harry. I just need to see how it will all play out." Hermione ranted as she rubbed her temples.

" If Malfoy does anything, you just let me and Ron know and we'll come beat up that ferret." Harry smirked.

" He hasn't done anything that horrible." Hermione stumbled over her words. " But I think he's working on himself a little. He has been acting it bit more - somewhat civil." Harry looked surprised.

" Somewhat civil… well that kinda sucks. Ron and I were kinda hoping - "

" Oh Harry. The last thing I need is for You, Ron and Malfoy to get into a stupid fight. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She gave him a reassuring smile. Harry rubbed his scar and noticed Ron leading two very happy children with large vats of ice cream, most likely to bring back to Hogwarts. Harry covered Hermione's hand and told her -

" I never got tired of hearing you say these words to me Hermione, and now I'm saying it to you. We're in this together."

* * *

It was late at night, and all the kids were asleep upstairs. Even though Lysander was older than the other two, he devoured half the tub of ice cream, and fell right asleep afterwards. Hermione and Draco were in the common room still doing research on their project.

" You know, I just happened to notice that you never really bothered me, Harry or Ron much of sixth year." Draco raised his pale blonde eyebrow.

" What of it? "

" Why?"

" Why not? " Draco said getting annoyed. Hermione's big brown eyes blinked at him.

" In case you hadn't noticed, I was quite busy that year." Draco glared at her, not wanting to talk about his failed mission to kill Dumbledore.

" So you were distracted." Hermione's brown eyes peered into his gray ones.

" Get to your fucking point Granger." Draco said getting impatient.

" Maybe - you were too distracted to notice anything back in that year. Including the smell of amortentia. You weren't yourself. You had so much going on, you blocked all your senses. All you thought about, was protecting your family and yourself. Nothing else mattered more than .. completing the task Voldemort gave you." Hermione analyzed.

Draco's eyes flashed as she said Voldemort's name. Hermione stood up and Draco watched her carefully. She gave him a small smile and said " There's my answer Malfoy. Good night." and he watched her as she walked up the stairs to her room. Hermione's words kept repeating over and over again in his head. Could she be right? After he and Hermione would finish their project, would he be able to actually smell something from the amortentia? He hoped she was right, otherwise what other answer could there possibly be? He definitely didn't want it to be that he was a heartless man who would know no love, because he had always thought that of himself. Granger had better be right.

* * *

Hi guys ! I haven't updated in the longest time, but I have to say that I am quite lazy, but that doesn't mean I will not have this fanfiction completed. I will ! I haven't given up yet ! So please make me happy and review, review, review !


End file.
